


On the Steppes

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Early History, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mongolia is too much of a daredevil one day. Will Turkey save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Steppes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in very old times, back when the Turkic peoples that eventually migrated to modern-day Turkey lived in the Mongolia area with the Mongols and other groups.

Mongolia was a master of horses. This he had often said to Turkey, and today, he was showing off. “Can you do this?” he demanded of Turkey in his squeaky voice, twisting around in his saddle, but directing the horse with his legs.

“Yes I can!” Turkey said, imitating.

Mongolia felt he had to show off more. He abruptly stood on his horse, arms out for balance. “Top th--”

He was falling. He hit the ground hard, and there was a snapping noise, and then agony. He screamed, which sent Turkey leaping off his horse.

“Mongolia! You better not be dead, I'll kill you!”

Mongolia whimpered, trying to hold back the tears as his foot screamed at him. “I-I'm okay, I'm okay!”

Turkey crouched down at his side. He could obviously tell that Mongolia was in pain, and he winced as he looked at his foot. “Feet aren't sposed to look like that,” he said.

Mongolia let out a sob, startling Turkey. “I think I broke it. I broke it, I broke it!”

Turkey pulled back his pant leg as gently as possible, and winced again as he saw the purpling break. “You stay right here; I'm gonna go get your khan.”

“No!” Mongolia managed to grab Turkey's arm. “Please, don't leave me all alone!”

Turkey paused, and said, “Well, we can't just stay here! What do you expect me to do?”

Mongolia broke down in sobs. He had no coherent answer for Turkey. He just held on tightly to his arm.

Turkey seemed to ponder for a moment. Then, he leaned down, and slid his arms under Mongolia's knees and upper back. It took straining, and Mongolia clutched the front of his shirt, knuckles turning white and teeth clenched hard enough he was sure he would break them, but Turkey lifted him off the ground.

Turkey staggered over to his horse, and at every step, Mongolia let out a pained whimper. It was even more painful to get hefted onto the horse.

Turkey got on behind him, and said, placing a hand on his shivering back, “Come on. You're going to be fine, I will save you.”

Mongolia couldn't answer, his teeth were clenched so tight.

Turkey's hand was soothing, though.

It was a slow ride home, with his horse being led along by Turkey behind them. There was never a good reason to lose your horse.

When they finally got there, Mongolia was covered in sweat. The women took him, and set his foot and wrapped it. Turkey held tightly onto his hand the whole time, an incredibly serious look on his face.

Then the women were done.

“My khan's gonna kill me,” Mongolia groaned.

Turkey wrapped his arms around him, saying fiercely, “I'll kill him if he tries to!”

Mongolia didn't correct that he meant sort-of figuratively. Instead, he held tightly to Turkey. “This means we won't be raiding China for a while.”

“I'll wait for you,” Turkey promised.

Mongolia sighed, still holding tightly. “I'm sorry.”

“Next time you almost die, I'm going to have to kill you,” Turkey informed him. He didn't let go, though.

“I know.” Mongolia clenched his fists in Turkey's shirt.

They were interrupted by Mongolia's khan clearing his throat and saying, “You'd think you were a married couple.”

“I'm gonna marry Mongolia,” Turkey insisted. 

This was news to Mongolia, and he held tighter. “I wanna marry you too.”

The khan groaned. “They'll grow out of it...” he muttered to himself, as he stalked out.


End file.
